Terrible Things
by astrophoebea
Summary: Based on a song from Mayday Parade, a Dramione one-shot song fic. Read and review! :


**Terrible Things**, a Dramione one shot based on the song of Mayday Parade.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters and the song.**

**A/N: I was listening to the song earlier and it sparked the creative and writing side of me! Haha. Anyway as usual, read and review, if you want. Enjoy! :)**

Scorpius Malfoy awoke with a startle and made a mad dash to his father's room.

"Father! Father!" he cried to him and made his way to his father's open arms which Draco instantly did upon hearing the door of his room open loudly.

"What is it, Scorpius?" his voice full of concern for his one and only son.

"I dreamed about," he sniffed and tears fell from his eyes – his chocolate irises staring at him with longing – as he said, "Mom."

Draco carried his towards the master's bed – the bed that they were supposedly share. It ached so much, but he can't let himself fall apart in front of his son.

"Son, do you know what I was doing before you entered the room?"

"No, dad. What were you doing?" A sniff.

Draco walked over his desk and brought over a picture of their family. Draco a proud father, his hand on the slender and petite shoulders of the woman next to him, who was smiling with so much delight at their son in her arms. The perfect family, if only..

"It's mother's day today, Scori, have you greeted your mother yet?"

Scori, as his mother nicknamed him, took the picture frame and kissed the woman in the picture. "Happy Mother's Day, mom. I wish you're still here." And Scorpius broke down again. Even for a child of 16, it was hard to accept the fact that his mother was gone, even if he was a tad too old to cry like that, but that doesn't compare to the pain his father was feeling. Even if he was denying it, Scori can see it in his eyes – the longing, the pain, the isolation, emotions that he has not experienced yet.

_"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
>To fall in love truly, was all I could think<br>That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
>The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen<em>

_She said, 'Boy can I tell you, a wonderful thing?_  
><em>I can't help but notice, you're staring at me<em>  
><em>I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe<em>  
><em>I can tell by your eyes, that you're in love with me?' "<em>

"We, your mom and I, really didn't start out well. Me being in Slytherin, the proud boy I was back then, and her being the brave Gryffindor. I would always taunt her about her blood status, and she would always irk me with all her muggle ways – nonchalantly of course." He paused for a while, shaking his head, probably because of irritation? Scori thought.

He started again, "By the time we were in 3rd year and we had a Yule Ball, your mother was beyond beautiful, if there was such a thing. She was simply.. breathtaking. But I was still a boy then." He laughed at himself.

"Go on dad, you're weird acting like this, laughing alone."

He composed himself. "Things went on like that with us, our mutual hate relationship. Then there was the war, the Order and most of Hogwarts fought the Deatheaters and your uncle Harry fought Voldemort. Your grandmother and I turned our allegiance to the Order, they were hesitant to accept us at first being a member of the family that served the Dark Lord, but they took us in nonetheless. We fixed Hogwarts, mourned with the families that lost loved ones, I was a changed boy at that time, Scori. I saw my ways. I never wanted it, in the first place. I just wanted to.. please my father." He paused. "Of all the people who accepted me first, it was Hermione. Even if I was rude towards her, she shook hands with me and was one of the people who persuaded the rest to accept us. She was beautiful, not only on the outside, but also on the inside. Life went on and after the second wizarding war ruckus, we moved on to our 7th year. That's when I realized, I loved her – Hermione Jean Granger – which was unthinkable for someone from a pure blooded family to fall with a muggle born witch. After a few in denials from myself, your mother saw me one day talking to myself in the corner and approached me." He smiled as he reminisced at the thought.

"_Malfoy? Are you ok? Why are you talking to yourself?" she asked, concern flooding her every word._

"_I'm ok, Her- Granger." I sighed to myself, 'I was about to call her by her first name. Good thing she didn't –"_

"_You were about to call me by my first name weren't you?" she giggled._

"_Nothing's funny, Granger. Now go ahead and mind your own business."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry your highness! Well, if you need someone to talk to, aside from yourself, send me an owl and let's meet here." She smiled. That bloody smile. Ugh. It was.. mesmerizing._

_He must have been staring because she was brought back to reality "Malfoy? MALFOY?"_

"_Uh.." he trailed off, "Ok." Oh Merlin, he was going weak. "Like that would happen." He added as not to make himself obvious._

"_Whatever you say, Draco." She shouted back at him as she ran to her next class._

_Bloody smile. Bloody voice._

"Haha! Mom got you there, right? You're so in denial with yourself before, dad!" Scori was laughing so hard.

"Let's see Scori. When you meet that girl who'll be able to match your characteristics, I'll be the one to laugh." His father teased.

"Like that would happen!" He mimicked his father's words.

"Okay, let's continue shall we?"

"Sure, dad."

"So I accepted her offer, and one day I sent her an owl.."

"_And I thought 'Like it would happen' means you will never owl me. Haha!" Crazy girl, he thought, but that laugh was anything but music to his ears. It was the first time he heard her laugh, at least with him, but it was actually at him._

"_Well, if it was your idea of a joke, Granger, I'll be leaving now."_

_He grabbed his hand, "No, I wasn't kidding when I said that. I'm sorry, it was just.. amusing."_

"_Now what? I'm a clown?"_

"_NO! Would you just bloody stop countering everything I say and just sit here?"_

"_Beside you?"_

"_Well, sit on the floor if you must."_

_Draco sat beside her. A long silence stretched from them. No one was talking. Just sitting beside each other._

"_This is nice," Hermione broke the silence, "Not our usual bickering when we meet. Do you agree with me?"_

"_..yeah." he admitted._

"_You know what, Malfoy, you're actually a nice guy."_

"_You just noticed now?" An angelic laugh answered his question. He was bragging, intentionally, to see if he irked her, but to no avail. She just laughed._

"_You're laughing hurts my ego, you know?"_

"_Oh! Would you look at the time! I'm late!" she shouted._

"_Hey, were not done talking yet!"_

"_Meet me here tomorrow, since it's Saturday, I believe I won't be doing anything."_

"_Ok. Sure." And she ran off._

_But he admitted to himself, how much fun it was, and maybe how he was falling for her._

"Mom was funny! Hahaha."

"I know, Scori, but let me continue. It became a tradition for both of us, meeting there everyday, talking, bickering, laughing, and just sitting. Until one day when it was my birthday and I asked her to go on a picnic with me, which I thought she would refuse. But she said yes."

"_Nice place you found here, Draco." We were on first name basis now and if he dared say, they were best friends. In his case though, he viewed her as more than friends._

"_Yeah. It's the Malfoy Manor you're talking about. Haha!" Hermione rolled her eyes on Draco's bragging and with that they started to eat, talk, and sat in silence afterwards, with a few glances, stares he was afraid to admit, to her, until Hermione broke the silence._

"_I know, Draco." A smile was painted on her lips._

"_What do you know?"_

"_That you're staring at me."_

_He couldn't deny it now. "And if I was?"_

"_I'd dare say, you like me."_

"…"

"_I'm right aren't I?"_

"_Know-it-all! Haha. How did you find out?"_

"_Your eyes. Your.." she blushed,"Your mesmerizing eyes. They told me."_

"_Now you're sounding like Lovegood."_

"_Say what you want, Draco, but I stand in what I say!"_

"_Ok! Don't go defensive on me now."_

_She laughed and said, "Happy birthday, Draco!"with a kiss on his cheek._

_Bloody lips. He couldn't take it anymore and he kissed her back. Softly, on the lips. Their first kiss._

_A moment he wished to last forever.._

_"Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink  
>And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br>Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
>Love was a story, that couldn't compare<em>

_I said, 'Girl can I tell you, a wonderful thing?_  
><em>I made you a present, with paper and string<em>  
><em>Open with care now, I'm asking you please<em>  
><em>You know that I love you, will you marry me?'"<em>

"She became my girlfriend from then on. No words were needed to confirm that. Her kissing me back was the answer anyway." Draco smirked at the memory.

"Eww, dad. Kissing is.. blech."

"Don't knock it till you try it, son. Now quit cutting me off!"

"Sure." Mischief was plainly seen in his eyes.

"We hanged out a lot, after that little picnic of ours. People were staring at us as we walked through the corridors holding hands. It was unintentional but it's funny how our hands find each other and stick like glue. I can't say your uncle Ron and uncle Harry took it peacefully."

"_Stay away from Hermione!" Harry shouted._

"_Cool it, Potter." Was Draco's calm reply._

"_Mione, what are you doing with him?" Ron asked in disgust._

"_Will you two just.. shut it? What's it to you who I hang out with?" She shouted._

"_Well, it's that git we're talking about."_

"_Well, for your information, this git, that you call, is my.. boyfriend."Draco swore she turned a hundred shades of red._

_Ron fainted. Harry was dumbstruck to say anything._

"_Now, if you'll excuse us." Draco said._

"_I'm sorry Harry," then looking at Ron regaining consciousness "and Ron. But just please accept my decision. Draco's changed. And if you just try to get along peacefully, it would make me very happy. Look Harry, you've got your Ginny. Ron, you've got your Lavender. Now why can't I have my Draco?"_

_Silence._

_Harry went up first and put out a hand to Draco. "Truce, mate?"_

"_Sure, Potter." And they shook hands. A brotherly smile passed between them. "Potter isn't really that bad," he thought._

"_Now, Ronald.." Hermione said._

"_If you make her cry or hurt her, I swear to Merlin.."_

"_No it won't happen. I.. love her," he stretched out his hand to Ron and the latter, accepted._

_Life was better afterwards. Even if he could see in their eyes, especially Ron's, that they still didn't like the idea, but they loved Hermione as a sister and want her to be happy, which he provided with or without effort. The both of them going to dates, picnics, and the likes. Until one day on Hermione's birthday, Draco deiced to ask her out for star gazing._

_Once on their backs, with their heads beside each other, Draco said,_

"_Mione, open my present." And he handed her his present._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a gift, I'm not supposed to tell you." So Draco, Hermione thought. And she opened the box that contained her gift. To her dismay and confusion, she found a ring made out of paper and string. Very un-Draco._

"_What is this supposed to be?"_

"_Blimey Hermione! You're the brightest witch of your age and you don't know what's that?"_

"_Well, sorry Draco. I'm not as smart as you thought I was." She stood up and was walking away when Draco caught her hand._

"_Face me," he said._

"_Now why would I take orders from you?" Her back still turned. Stubborn as usual._

"_Just look at me and let me explain." She turned around to face him._

_Draco got up and kneeled. "I know it's made of paper and string, it's because the real thing is still at the Manor, but this could suffice." And then.._

"_Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, marry me?"_

_Without hesitation, she leaned down and kissed him. Her eyes dancing with joy, delight, and glee._

"_Is it hard to say yes, my future wife?" He smirked._

"_Best birthday ever!" She shouted._

"That was sappy dad. But mom's reaction was cute." Scori commented.

"Did I tell you to comment?"

"Uh.. no."

_After that day, Draco went to the Manor with Hermione and asked permission from his parents. Lucius and Narcissa were hesitant at first, but they gave them their blessing and after which, Draco got the Malfoy heirloom – an emerald-colored ring adorned with diamonds. "Simple, yet elegant, like you my dear fiancée." He planted a peck on her lips. Her smile was the answer._

_Then they went to the Muggle world and asked Hermione's parents. They were, like Draco's parents, hesistant at first, but they couldn't deny their only daughter her happiness and they gave their blessing._

_Months flew by with wedding preparations. On the day of their wedding, Draco stood at the side of the altar waiting for Hermione when Ginny Potter announced "She's here! She's here!" And as the procession went, he waited for the most beautiful girl he laid his eyes on walk down the aisle, her parents on her side. Through the veil he could see her. And Blaise, Harry, and Ron patted him on the back. As she arrived the altar, her parents kissed her, as did Draco's parents. Then they left the blooming bride to her husband to be. "Take care of her." Everyone near them said._

_The ceremony went on. Vows and rings were exchanged. Never have they been happier in their life. And as the priest said, "You may know kiss – " Draco didn't let him finish and kissed Hermione on the lips. It was short, for the sake of the people around who were crying and clapping at the newly wed couple._

_Later that night on their honeymoon – which they dare say was very passionate to go further into details – they lay on their bed and just enjoyed each other's embrace._

"_I never thought I'd be this happy." Hermione whispered._

"_So did I, Hermione Malfoy." And he kissed her._

"Well good thing you didn't go into details or else I'd puke on your carpet." Scori said.

"Whatever, son."

_"She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?  
>It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.<br>Please don't be sad now, I really believe  
>You were the greatest, thing that ever happened to me"<em>

_Slow, so slow_  
><em>I fell to the ground, on my knees"<em>

"Everything was going great and then you came along. It was just perfect."

"_I'll name him.. Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." She beamed at her child._

"_Well, I dare say it's perfect." As he caressed the top of their son's head. The curious little baby boy opened his eyes and looked at his parents. Chocolate brown._

"_He has my eyes, your hair, your smooth and platinum blond hair."_

_As Scorpius grew old, he showed that he had his mother's intelligence and kindness, and his father's witty and wise character. Everything was going along great! Until one day._

_Hermione wasn't herself for the past weeks, as Draco noticed and she was talking as if she were.. Draco didn't want to even think of the word. She bonded with them everyday like it was her last. Then when they were about to sleep, Draco asked her,_

"_Tell me what's going on."_

"_Nothing, dear."_

"_Then why do you seem like you're going to.. bloody hell. Why? Tell me why? It's killing me."_

"_..I'm sick dear. I didn't want to tell you. But I had to, and you asked me so I decided now was the time. I have.. cancer."_

_Silence._

"_What can I do to cure it? Is it a Muggle sickeness? I bet we could heal that. Let's go to St. Mungo's tomorrow and –"_

"_No, honey. There's no cure and I doubt they can heal me. I know that they can't. It's inevitable to not cure this sickness."_

"_I can't just sit here and wait until you.."_

"_Don't be afraid to say the word, Draco. Die, right? I will, we will, eventually. It's just that, I'm going earlier." She managed a weak smile. "And you know what? You and Scori are the greatest gift God gave me. I've never been happier in my life. I love you, Draco. I love Scori so much too, and I don't know if I can last longer –" tears were falling down her cheeks._

_He kissed her, a sweet, passionate kiss that only the two of them could satisfy. No words were found afterwards but their embrace was enough for both of them at the moment._

_And Hermione died in his arms, and he cried and cried until he couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep, wishing he was dead too._

Draco was crying at this point. Scori, albeit his earlier actions, was quiet, solemn, and depressed. He was crying too. Only his mother can make her cry without doing anything.

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
>Because life, can do terrible things<br>You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
>That God, shows you differently"<em>

After what seemed like eternity of Malfoy men breaking down, Draco composed himself. Eyes still puffy, like his son's, the same way Hermione's eyes looked like that last night, with that last kiss, and that last embrace.

"Scori," he Draco said. 'Your mom and I love you very much."

"I know, dad, I know." He hugged his father.

"I told you this story because.. I wanted you to know that these things happen. I don't know if this was a form of karma on my part, me being a Deatheater and all before –"

"Dad, I don't think so. You're a great father, and mom saw that. That's why she loved you, because you changed, for her if I may dare add."

"True, I changed for your mom. But Scori there wasn't a day before when we wouldn't pray for you; your future."

"But dad, we don't have the power to see the future, except the prophecies.." Scorpius said with an annoying sigh. Draco managed a weak laugh.

"What now dad?"

"You have your mother's dislike for Divination, I presume?"

"She hated Divination?"

"Among other subjects! Yes she did."

"Oh.. wow." He was proud, a weird feeling after such a story.

"Now son, I want you to know that whatever comes your way, whoever the lucky girl may be, love her with all your heart, like I did to your mom. Show her everyday how much you love her. Make her feel it. I really hope, Scori, that you'd have a nice future with your wife and kids. I'm not saying that if I married another woman and not your mom, I wouldn't have felt that happiness and love that only she can give me."

Scorpius was silent, but he nodded in agreement.

"I hope you're not mad at us for giving you an incomplete family, and me not marrying another woman to show you motherly love and –"

"Stop dad. I never said I wanted another mother." He looked at the picture of the smiling woman filled with happiness and joy and said, "No one could ever replace her."

Draco smiled. "I regret nothing from the day I started to love her son, until today, she lives on in my heart and memories."

"Me too dad, me too."

**A/N: So how was it guys? It's funny how childish Scorpius is despite his age, but that's because it was his mom that they're talking about. Anyway, comments and suggestions are accepted. No flames please :)**


End file.
